Forest Keepers
"Nature is calling." The Forest Keepers are a level 4 Melee Tower in Kingdom Rush: Origins, unlocked in stage 8, Grimmsburg. They are well-rounded, powerful in both attack and defense and have a ranged attack however their number is limited: each barracks only has the capacity to support two Keepers. Description Guardians of the forest, they command the powers of nature to help protect the realm. Abilities Circle of Life Nature protects its own. Heals themselves and nearby allies over 4 seconds. Eerie Gardener The forest awakens! Covers an area with barbed vines, slowing and damaging enemies. Ancient Oak Spear You! Catch! Empowers the Forest Keepers' spears, making them deal true damage. Fire rate: 3.1 seconds Tactics * Even though Forest Keepers are very useful with their upgrades they deal no more damage than the Barbarians since they come in two at a time and Barbarians having three, both combined have average health like a bladesinger less than a barbarian's and still costs more with 12s respawn time instead of 10s. * Eerie Gardener is great at slowing leaked enemies down. * Circle of Life is extraordinarily useful when facing powerful enemies such as Bandersnatches, Twilight Golems, and even bosses. Because of the extremely high damage of such foes, melee soldiers cannot hold long. With this ability, bosses and boss-like enemies can be held much longer. * Ancient Oak Spear is exceptionally powerful when a large number of Forest Keepers are dealing with enemies such as Bandersnatches, Twilight Golems, and even bosses. However, the slow speed of the Forest Keepers' throwing compromises their abilities, and the number of Forest Keepers is usually limited. ** Regardless of limits, at max upgrade, each double-spear volley deals 320 true damage, 640 if the target is afflicted by the Hunter's Mark, and should the target also be suffering from the Sylvan Curse, the same 640 will be taken by all nearby enemies. * Not factoring in mercenaries and heroes, Bladesingers and Forest Keepers are the most synergetic melee towers in the Kingdom Rush series. Bladesingers should be put in the front, while Forest Keepers should be put in the back. ** When facing a large number of low HP enemies, the Forest Keepers' Eerie Gardener will slow enemies down while the Bladesingers' Edge Mastery and Blade Dance will eliminate them in seconds. ** When facing a small number of high HP enemies, upgrading will be different. Combining the Bladesingers' Perfect Parry and the Forest Keepers' Circle of Life, they can be almost analogous to Paladins in Kingdom Rush with their Shield of Valor and Healing Light upgrades. While Bladesingers hold the enemies as long as they can, Forest Keepers will deal high damage with their Ancient Oak Spear, making them almost analogous to Barbarians. Quotes * Nature is calling. * You reap what you sow. * Live long and prosper. * Strong, like an oak. Names *Bucefalus *Incitatus *Khartoum *Mandarb *Othar *Quiron *Shadowfax *Shadowmere *Stonebrow Trivia *The Forest Keepers are based on the Night-Elf hero-unit of the same name appearing in Warcraft III. They share the same name, appearance and abilities as their Real Time Strategy counterparts. *'"You reap what you sow"' means that a person is rewarded only by what they put in. Here it is paraphrased from the bible passage in Galatians 6:7 *'"Live long and prosper"' is a phrase said by Vulcans in Star Trek, it is commonly associated with the character Spock. * The names of the Keepers are reference to many horse or horse-like characters, both real and fictional ** Bucefalus is misspelling of Bucephalus, the horse of Alexander the Great. ** Incitatus is the favorite horse of Roman emperor Caligula. ** Khartoum is the horse of Jack Woltz in The Godfather ** Mandarb is the horse ridden by Lan Mandragoran in A Wheel of Time ** Othar is Atilla the Hun's horse. ** Quiron is a Spanish form of Chiron, a centaur from mythology ** Shadowfax is Gandalf the Grey's horse from The Lord of the Rings ** Shadowmere is a red-eyed horse from the Elder Scrolls video games. ** Stonebrow is a centaur from the Time Spiral TCG. Category:Melee Towers Category:Units